sur le chemin du repentir
by FreeBird1205
Summary: quelques années après la guerre Hermione Granger retourne à Poudlard en tant que... professeur! elle est encore jeune et va apprendre ce métier particulier sur le tas. Elle se verra confiée la charge de Drago Malefoy, ancien mangemort, auquel le témoignage de Harry Potter a évité la prison d'Azkaban. Il est au coeur d'un programme de "réinsertion" des anciens mangemorts. Dramione
1. prologue

_Bonjour à toi qui vient lire mon histoire!_

 _il s'agit de ma toute première fanfiction^^ alors soyez indulgents s'il vous plait :)_

 _mais je ne suis pas contre quelques conseils, ou remarque si quelque chose vous dérange..._

 _je vais essayer de poster les chapitres le plus rapidement possible,_

 _mais avec mes études... je ne peux rien promettre :/_

 _bref assez bavardé! je ne vais pas vous ennuyer plus longtemps,_

 _bonne lecture!_

* * *

 **Sur le chemin du repentir**

prologue

 **C** ela faisait maintenant quelques années que la guerre était finie. Voldemort n'était plus. Le bien avait triomphé pouvait-on dire. Mais comment peut-on qualifier de victoire le massacre d'innocents ? Tant de jeunes et braves sorciers s'étaient battus pour leur liberté, pour ne pas laisser Voldemort et sa folie réduire chaque être vivant en esclavage. Ils s'étaient battus mais beaucoup d'entre eux n'avaient pas pu vivre la fin de l'histoire. Ils étaient morts. Il n'y avait rien d'autre a dire. Ils étaient morts. C'est tout.

Tout le monde faisait comme si de rien n'était. Ils se remettaient à vivre normalement. Ils chantaient à la gloire des disparus mais refoulaient le souvenir ou l'existence même de cette bataille. Un sacré paradoxe mais qui semblait ne choquer personne.

Pour ceux qui l'avaient vécue, cette période faisait à présent l'objet de nombreux cauchemars, les réveillant toute les nuits trempés de sueur et hurlant leur terreur. Ces mauvais rêves se faisaient, certes, de plus en plus rares au fil des ans, mais ils restaient tout de même présents. Ils devaient accepter et vivre avec. Mais ils ne devaient pas oublier. Non. Oublier signifierait abandonné leurs camarades morts au combat, et c'était impardonnable.

La plupart des mangemorts avaient été tués dans la bataille. Ceux qui avaient survécu ou qui avaient tenté de s'enfuir ont été rattrapé et jetés en prison. Le ministère de la magie avait d'abord choisi de les placer en isolement. Le baiser des détraqueurs leur avait été épargné, il y avait déjà eu trop de victimes...


	2. Chapter 1

**CHAPITRE 1**

De retour à Poudlard

6h00. Son réveil sonna. Un bruit strident, aigu et affreux mais qui avait pour mérite de réveiller du premier coup la jeune Hermione Granger. Elle s'éveilla, les cheveux en bataille formant un halo brun et emmêlé autour de sa tête, se frotta les yeux et se leva d'un bond pour filer en vitesse dans la salle de bain. Sous la douche elle finissait de se réveiller et chantonnait, heureuse. En ce premier Septembre elle était surexcitée. En effet, elle retournait une fois de plus à Poudlard mais cette fois-ci non pas en tant qu'élève mais en tant que professeur à part entière. Un poste de professeur de métamorphoses s'était libéré. Ses notes excellentes, et, il faut bien l'admettre, son statue d'héroïne de la Guerre, lui avait permit d'accéder au rend de professeur malgré sont jeune âge. Du haut de ses 22 ans, elle ressentait une certaine appréhension. Elle avait beau être excitée comme une puce, se retrouver seule face à des élèves (pas tellement plus jeunes qu'elle en plus) lui mettait la pression. Elle devait être parfaite. La plupart des jeunes, à qui elle allait enseigner l'art et la manière de faire changer de forme à n'importe quelle chose, avaient sûrement déjà entendu parler d'elle, c'est pourquoi elle ne devait commettre aucune erreur.

Elle sortit de la douche, la peau fumante, rouge, et les cheveux plaqués sur son crâne qu'elle sécha rapidement. Elle enfila un jean, un chemisier blanc et parti dans sa chambre pour terminer sa valise. La grosse caisse était ouverte au milieu de la pièce et déjà pleine à craquer. Mais loin de se décourager, l'ancienne gryffondor ne cessait de remplir un peu plus la valise de bric-à-brac. Elle ne voulait surtout rien oublier. Elle partait pour une nouvelle vie. Elle s'installait à Poudlard, pour devenir un professeur permanent. S'éloigner de Ron la chagrinait, mais elle n'avait pas le choix. Sont rêve se réalisait enfin et elle ne voulait pas tout gâcher.

Ron était apprenti Auror (mais il songeait à arrêter pour rejoindre son frère George dans sa boutique de farces et attrapes) et résidait dans le Londres moldu, tout comme Hermione. Ils n'habitaient pas ensembles mais ils se voyaient autant que possible. D'ailleurs, il était censé l'emmener à la gare ce matin. Ils devaient se retrouver à 9h30 précise dans son appartement. La jeune femme regarda sa montre. 9H50. Monsieur était une fois de plus en retard. Il ne savait pas être à l'heure. La ponctualité n'était pas sont fort, elle le savait, mais tout de même ! Il aurait pu faire un effort pour un jour si important ! Elle allait arriver à la gare et aurait juste le temps de monter dans le train avant qu'il ne parte. Elle devrait se presser et elle détestait ça.

Hermione faisait les cent pas dans sa chambre quand on toqua enfin à la porte. Elle se précipita sur la poignée et ouvrit en grand, le visage rougi par la colère.

\- Te voilà enfin ! S'écria la jeune femme en voyant Ron devant sa porte. On avait dit 9h30 ! Tu as plus de 20 minutes de retard ! Franchement tu exagère Ron !

\- Bonjour, lui dit-il en souriant. Tu ne m'embrasses même pas ?

La jeune femme le tira à lui et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres. Toute sa colère était retombée, elle trouvait qu'elle se laissait beaucoup trop attendrir. Mais pas le temps de réfléchir, il fallait partir immédiatement. Elle lui indiqua sa valise qui avait l'air d'être au bord de l'explosion tellement elle était chargée.

\- Pas le temps de discuter. Il faut partir immédiatement, je ne tiens pas à être en retard pour mon premier jour !

\- Du calme Mione. Tu te mets trop la pression.

\- Mais je ne suis pas stressée du tout ! Je ne vois pas ce qui te fait dire ça. Répliqua la jeune femme en triturant ses doigts et en tapant du pied sur le sol.

\- Hermione... – il la regarda et plongea ses yeux dans les siens.

\- Bon ok ! Je suis morte de peur... j'ai tellement hâte si tu savait ! Mais je ne sais pas si je serais à la hauteur... je suis encore jeune et je redoute qu'ils ne me prennent pas au sérieux, qu'il me prennent plus pour une copine et qu'ils ne me voient pas comme une prof...

\- Mione, tu es la meilleure. Ce n'est pas pour rien si ils t'ont choisi. Tu en as les capacités. Et après avoir affronté Voldemort ce n'est pas un tas de gamins boutonneux qui va te faire peur. Tu as un fort caractère et tu ne te laisse pas marcher sur les pieds, rappelle toi la droite que avais mis à cette fouine de Malefoy ! Tu sauras te faire respecter, j'en suis sûr. Ait confiance en toi.

Il prit son visage entre ses mains et l'embrassa doucement. Il la prit dans ses bras un peu maladroitement, dans une étreinte qui se voulait réconfortante. Il la lâcha enfin après quelques minutes. Il attrapa sa valise et dans un effort surhumain, la souleva. Il traîna la malle jusqu'à la voiture pendant qu'Hermione disait au revoir à son petit nid douillet. Elle ne regrettait pas, elle allait retrouver les pierres et les cheminées du château de Poudlard. Les salles de classes avec les bureaux de bois usés, les longs couloirs toujours exposés aux courants d'air, l'odeur des vieux livres de la bibliothèque, oui, elle était heureuse de retrouver tout ça. Elle ferma la porte de l'appartement et rejoignit Ron dans la voiture.

La gare était bondée. Nos deux jeunes gens jouèrent des coudes pour atteindre le passage menant à la voie 93/4. Ils foncèrent ensembles sur le pilier entre la voie 9 et la voie 10 servant de portail. Le Poudlard express fumait déjà et des centaines de parents embrassaient leurs enfants avant qu'ils ne partent pour Poudlard. Hermione sourit, elle se tourna vers le roux et lui dit au revoir. De son côté il lui promis de venir la voir aussi souvent qu'il le pourrait.

Elle monta dans le wagon réservé aux professeurs. Il était spacieux, une moquette rouge assez foncée recouvrait le sol. Des rangées de sièges en velours se faisaient face avec au centre, une grande table en bois verni. Des valises s'entassaient dans les filets au dessus des sièges, d'un coup de baguette elle y ajouta la sienne. Elle salua les quelques professeurs assis. La plupart étaient des assistants, ne résidents pas à Poudlard. Elle reconnu Neville et s'assit à ses côtés. Elle ne l'avait pas revu depuis un bon moment mais il n'avait pas changé. Excepter cette barbe naissante qu'il laissait pousser et ses cheveux plus longs que dans son souvenir. Il avait déjà revêtu sa cape de sorcier et était plongé dans un livre sur les plantes de la forêt interdite.

Il salua chaleureusement la jeune femme brune et lui expliqua qu'il était devenu l'assistant du professeur Chourave et qu'il contait bien devenir lui aussi professeur en botanique. Après un long récit sur les vertus des certaines plantes très rares qu'on ne trouvait que dans la forêt interdite, il s'intéressa enfin à la position qu'allait occuper Hermione, pourquoi revenait-elle à Poudlard ?

Au fur et à mesure des explications que lui donna la jeune femme il écarquilla les yeux, surpris qu'une école prestigieuse comme celle là prenne le risque d'engager un professeur aussi jeune. Non pas qu'il doutait de son intelligence ou de ses capacités, loin de là, mais c'était assez inhabituel pour l'école d'engager quelqu'un d'à peine plus de 20 ans, et qui, qui plus est, n'avait pas fini sa formation en tant qu'assistante. Oui, il trouvait ça curieux. Mais il avait confiance en la nouvelle directrice, Minerva McGonagall. Si elle avait choisi Hermione, c'est qu'elle en était capable.

Le train s'ébranla enfin et prit la direction de Poudlard. Hermione sortit les quelques livres qu'elle avait dans sont sac à main ainsi que les feuilles de cours qu'elle avait préparé à l'avance. Elle les relu, corrigeant certaines phrases, expliquant mieux certaines formules, approfondissant d'autres notions. Elle avait beau se trouver dans le Poudlard Express en compagnie de quelques assistants et professeurs, elle ne réalisait toujours pas qu'elle allait pouvoir enseigner la métamorphose, une matière qui l'avait toujours passionnée. Elle s'arracha à ses notes quelques instants pour observer le paysage défiler par la fenêtre. _Poudlard, me revoilà !_ Pensa-t-elle en s'endormant.

Neville la tira de son sommeil lui disant qu'ils approchaient de Pré-au-lard. Elle se releva d'un bon et regarda les autres professeurs enfiler leur vêtements de sorciers. Elle tira sa toute nouvelle tenue de sorcière (qu'elle avait acheté pour cette occasion très spéciale) d'une poche extérieure de sa valise. Sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte, un épais rideau avait séparé le wagon en deux pour que les professeurs et assistants de chaque sexe puisse se changer tranquillement. Elle retira ses vêtements moldus et les rangea soigneusement à la place de sa robe de sorcière, puis elle enfila sa tenue. Elle était à présent vêtue d'une longue et légère robe noire, simple, au décolleté rond. Une épaisse ceinture de cuire venait souligner sa silhouette et de petites bottines noires à talon allongeaient ses jambes fines. Sa cape de velours bleue nuit, dont les manches étaient si longues qu'elles touchaient pratiquement le sol, la couvrait jusqu'aux pieds. Un grand col rigide faisait ressortir la blancheur de son cou et les épaulettes de la cape lui donnaient plus de prestance. Le long vêtement était attaché uniquement au niveau de sa poitrine, laissa apparaître sa robe. Elle accrocha à sa ceinture une petite bourse en cuire pourvu d'un sortilège d'agrandissement dans laquelle elle glissa ces livres, ses notes et tout le contenu de son sac à main (qu'elle fourra ensuite dans sa valise). Enfin, elle rangea soigneusement sa baguette dans une poche intérieure de sa cape prévue à cet effet. Elle se rassit sur la banquette et attendit patiemment que le train entre en gare.

Une fois sur le quai étroit elle tourna la tête dans tout les sens, et enfin repéra Hagrid au dessus de la foule d'élèves se précipitant vers les calèches tirées par des sombrals. Elle se précipita vers lui et se jeta dans ses bras.

\- Ah ! Bonjour Hermione, dit le géant en la soulevant de terre. Je suis heureux de te revoir. La directrice m'a prévenu de ton nouveau poste au château. Alors comme ça, c'est toi qui reprend les cours de métamorphose du professeur McGonagall ?

\- Exact ! Répondit la jeune femme. Je suis tellement contente si tu savait ! Mais j'ai aussi un peu le trac...

\- T'en fait pas, tout va bien se passer. Maintenant file rejoindre les autres professeur sinon tu vas être en retard.

\- Oui, à plus tard Hagrid !

Et elle fila vers le château. Dans la Grande Salle la plupart des professeurs étaient déjà installés.

Hermione salua brièvement ses collègues, mais s'attarda plus longtemps vers McGonagall qui lui souriait chaleureusement en demandant des nouvelles de Harry Potter et de la famille Weasley. Après de longues minutes passées à serrer la main à tout le monde, elle prit enfin place en bout de table aux côtés de Neville. Il arborait une chemise blanche et un pantalon crème, le tout couvert d'une cape simple dans des tons marrons assez clair. Il avait fière allure avec son chapeau de sorcier sur la tête. Il discutait avec le professeur Chourave et lui racontait ses récentes découvertes sur certains champignons poussant dans les régions peuplées de dragons. Le professeur écoutait avec attention en poussant des exclamations.

Les élèves s'installèrent et les premières années entrèrent à leur tour, en rang d'oignon, précédés par le grand Hagrid qui portait avec lui le fameux Choixpeau. Il le remit à la directrice qui le déposa sur un tabouret en bois. Elle demanda le silence d'un signe de la main et apposa sa baguette contre sa gorge.

\- Chères sorciers et sorcières je vous la souhaite une fois de plus la bienvenue à Poudlard ! – les applaudissements fusèrent – j'attends de vous que vous soyez assidus et travailleurs, que vous vous fassiez des amis et de bons souvenirs. Et soyez fair-play pour la coupe des 4 Maisons. Ce n'est pas une guerre où tous les coups sont permis, jeune gens, il s'agit là d'une manière de prouver vos capacité intellectuelles. Servez-vous de cette compétition comme motivation pour vos examens ! Et ne martyrisez pas les premières années, dit-elle en fixant certains élèves de 6 ou 7e année, toujours en souriant. Pour finir, je voudrais que l'on souhaite la bienvenue à notre nouvelle professeure de métamorphose : Hermione Granger ! Levez-vous ma chère, ajouta-t-elle en regardant l'intéressée.

Hermione se leva, lissant les plis de sa robe, sous les regards admiratifs des élèves qui l'applaudissaient.

\- bien ! Reprit McGonagall. Nous pouvons maintenant passer à la répartition des élèves dans leur maison ! Ensuite le banquet pourra enfin commencer, je pense que vous devez être morts de faim !

Une fois le banquet fini elle se laissa guidée par une elfe de maison jusqu'à ses appartements. Elle était logée tout en haut d'une des nombreuses tours du château. Le tableau devant sa porte représentait un jeune homme en train de lire assit sur un canapé vert émeraude. Elle prononça le mot de passe qu'on lui avait attribué : _Hysteria_. Et le tableau la laissa passer.

Elle arriva dans un grand salon rond au décor assez rudimentaire et dans des couleurs pastels. Un canapé faisait face à une imposante cheminée et à un bout de la pièce se cachait un grand bureau sur lequel étaient soigneusement rangés parchemins, plumes et encriers. Une petite porte en bois donnait sur une salle de bain pourvue d'un toilette, d'un lavabo et d'une baignoire ronde creusée dans de sol de pierre. Une deuxième petite porte identique à la première ouvrait sur une pièce chaleureuse dont les murs était recouverts de livres et au centre de laquelle trônait un fauteuil en velours rouge. Retour au salon. Elle monta le raide escalier en colimaçon et découvrit une chambre somptueuse, de la taille du salon, tout aussi ronde, avec une grosse armoire sombre et un lit rond à baldaquin. Décidément, tout semblait rond dans cet appartement. Au fond de la chambre une grande fenêtre donnait sur un balcon avec vue sur la forêt interdite.

Elle arrêta là son exploration et ôta sa cape et sa robe. Elle était exténuée. Elle s'allongea sur son lit, entre les draps frais et sombra dans un profond sommeil.

* * *

 _voili voilou le premier chapitre est bouclé!_

 _bon, il ne se passe pas grand chose, le premier chapitre me permet de poser la situation de base,_

 _de décrire les lieux et les personnages..._

 _j'espère vous revoir sur mes prochains chapitres!_


	3. Chapter 2

_Bonjour bonjour! voilà le deuxième chapitre :)_

 _j'espère qu'il vous plaira^^_

 _n'hésitez pas à me donner des conseils ou à poser des questions :)_

 _je me ferais une joie de vous répondre ^^_

 _sur ce, bonne lecture!_

* * *

 **Chapitre 2**

Une drôle de surprise

Pour son tout premier cour de l'année elle allait devoir affronter une classe de septièmes années. Et, qui plus est, un cour commun entre Serpentard et Gryffondor. Même la guerre fini, les rivalités typiques de Poudlard n'avaient pas changé. Ces deux maisons se détestaient toujours autant. Elle avait secrètement espéré que ces querelles inutiles et injustifiées cessent, mais que voulez-vous, il est difficile de se débarrasser des vieilles habitudes.

C'est donc assez stressée qu'elle attendit que ses élèves soient tous assis à leurs bureaux. Elle descendit de l'estrade et se racla la gorge pour obtenir leur attention.

\- Bonjour à tous ! – ils lui répondirent – je crois qu'il est de coutume que je me présente, pour ceux qui ne me connaissent pas. Je suis Hermione Granger votre nouvelle professeure de métamorphoses. Comme vous pouvez le voir je succède à Mme McGonagall qui ne peut plus assumer ce poste en même temps que ses obligations de directrice de l'école. J'espère que l'on va bien s'entendre et que nous passerons une très bonne année ! Sur ce, je vais vous distribuer un court questionnaire que vous me rendrez. Ne vous inquiétez pas, ce test me servira uniquement à me rendre compte de votre niveau pour que je sache si vous avez quelques lacunes à rattraper. Je ne vous ferai pas de longs sermons barbants sur les ASPIC qui ont lieu à la fin de l'année. Je pense que vos autres professeurs vous ennuierons assez avec ça. Au cour de l'année je vous présenterais le déroulement de l'épreuve de métamorphose pour que vous ne soyez pas trop perdu le jour-J. Mais pour l'heure voici les questionnaires. Vous avez 20 min.

D'un coup de baguette elle fit voler les feuilles à travers la classe, directement sur les bureaux des élèves qui attaquèrent immédiatement le test. Les adolescents de chaque maison se lançaient des regards de défis, s'envoyaient des origamis avec des messages sûrement très sympathiques en pensant qu'Hermione ne les voyait pas faire. Elle secoua la tête, désespérée, _décidément..._ pensa-t-elle.

La journée continua sur le même ton. Toujours le même discours à chaque nouvelle classe qui se présentait, encore des questionnaires (sauf pour les premières années bien sûr). La journée se termina et une semaine passa, puis deux. Hermione s'était maintenant habituée à une certaine routine, qui ne lui déplaisait pas, loin de là ! Elle adorait son nouveau travail, elle aimait ses élèves et les accompagnaient autant qu'elle pouvait dans leur apprentissage, elle suivait de près les élèves les plus en difficulté et donnait des devoirs un peu plus poussés aux plus avancés pour ne pas qu'ils s'ennuient.

Un jour, McGonagall reçu une lettre du ministère pour le moins étonnante. Elle devait réunir quelques uns des professeurs, et vite. Elle envoya un hibou aux serres, ordonna à Rusard d'aller chercher Hagrid et courut chercher les professeurs Slugorn et Granger. Ces cours furent annulés exceptionnellement, pour le plus grand bonheur des élèves.

Neville, Hagrid, le professeur Slugorn et Hermione attendaient tous des explications de la part de la directrice. Celle-ci faisait les cent pas dans son bureau en marmonnant des « mais qu'ont-ils dans la tête ? » ou encore « ce n'est pas prudent du tout ».

\- Mme McGonagall, commença Slugorn, loin de moi l'idée de vous manquer de respect, mais pouvez-vous nous expliquer tout ce tapage ? Vous avez interrompu nos cours et nous voudrions savoir pourquoi.

\- Bien, répondit la directrice en se tournant face à eux, vous devriez vous asseoir. Juste avant de vous appeler j'ai reçu un hibou venant du ministère. Comme vous savez la plupart des mangemorts encore vivants ont été jugés, et leurs procès se sont terminés il y a peu. Beaucoup sont condamnés à une peine de prison à Azkaban mais certains, dont les preuves étaient trop maigres ou qu'un témoignage a sauvé, font maintenant parti de ce que le ministère appelle « programme de réinsertion des mangemorts ».

\- En quoi cela nous concerne-t-il ? Demanda Neville visiblement inquiet.

\- Et bien, M. Londubat, le ministère exige que... – elle hésita – que nous accueillons un de ces « anciens » mangemorts dans le château.

\- C'est pas croyable ! Gronda Hagrid, ils ne savent pas où les mettre alors ils les envoient ici ! Ils ne se rendent pas compte qu'ils risquent la vie de centaines d'enfants en faisant ça !

\- Vous ne pouvez pas refuser ? Demanda posément Slugorn.

\- Non... je suis navrée mais il m'est impossible d'ignorer un ordre du ministère.

\- Cela ne nous explique toujours pas pourquoi vous nous avez rassemblé, nous et pas les autres enseignants, continua Neville.

\- Comme vous pouvez le deviner, je ne peux décemment pas laisser un mangemort, repenti ou non, se promener à sa guise dans le château au milieu de mes élèves. Je vous ai réuni car j'ai pensé que vous étiez les plus à même de... d'accepter de prendre en charge cette personne.

\- QUOI ?! S'écrièrent-ils en même temps.

\- Qui ? Demanda Hagrid.

\- Qui quoi ?

\- Qui est ce mangemort ?

\- Drago Malefoy.

\- Ne comptez pas sur moi, tonna Hagrid, après ce que la famille Malefoy m'a fait, je ne compte pas aider un de leur membre, qu'il regrette ou non.

\- Je refuse aussi, ajouta Slugorn. Je n'ai pas d'explications à vous donner, mais je refuse.

\- Heu... je suis flatté que ayez pensé à moi Madame, dit Neville, mais je ne me sens pas assez fort pour m'occuper d'un mangemort...

Tous se tournèrent alors vers Hermione qui était restée silencieuse jusque là. Elle sursauta alors que les 4 paires d'yeux s'étaient posées sur elle. Elle se sentit tout à coup très mal à l'aise, il ne restait plus qu'elle. McGonagall semblait la supplier du regard. Elle ne pouvait pas s'occuper de Drago elle-même, son travail lui prenait tout son temps libre et elle ne pourrait pas le surveiller toute la journée. Hermione devait accepter, elle sentait qu'elle n'avait pas le choix. Elle était comme prisonnière d'un traquenard et elle détestait ça. Elle n'aimait pas quand elle n'était pas libre de ses mouvements. Elle aurait voulu riposter, mais elle devait se résigner. Ils comptaient tous sur elle, l'héroïne de la guerre, la puissante et intelligente Miss Granger. Elle baissa la tête, et dans un soupire confirma qu'elle acceptait la mission. McGonagall se leva et poussa une exclamation en la prenant dans ces bras. Elle ne cessait répéter que c'était formidable alors qu'Hermione restait figée sous une telle démonstration, qui n'était pas dans les habitudes de la directrice.

\- Formidable Miss Granger ! S'écria la vieille femme. Par merlin ! Vous m'enlevez une épine du pied vous savez ! Je vous fait entièrement confiance. Je sais que je peux compter sur vous.

\- Je ferais de mon mieux Madame...

\- il arrive demain matin. En attendant je vous laisse préparer sa chambre, avec l'aide des elfes bien sûr.

\- Sa chambre ?

\- Oui, il faut que vous ayez constamment un œil sur lui, il logera donc dans votre appartement.

\- Mais il n'y a pas de deuxième chambre !

\- Ce n'est pas un problème Miss Granger, un simple sort et une salle se rajoute.

\- Bien, si vous permettez, j'ai encore des cours à donner.

\- Oui, oui bien sûr, allez-y. Je vous attend demain matin à 8h00 dans mon bureau Miss Granger.

La jeune femme sortit du bureau, suivie peu après par les 3 autres professeurs. Elle n'en revenait toujours pas. Elle avait accepté de prendre en charge un ancien mangemort. Ça avait beau être Drago Malefoy, elle n'était pas rassurée. Rappelons le, les mangemorts détestent les gens de son « espèce ». Les né-moldus. C'était un énorme poids qui venait de s'abattre sur ses épaules. Un poids qu'elle devait assumer maintenant. Elle se redressa. Non, elle ne se laisserait pas abattre. Elle ne devait pas se laisser impressionner, ni se laisser dominer. Après tout elle était une héroïne de la guerre non ? Il n'y avait aucune raison d'être angoissée. Elle inspira profondément et retourna dans sa salle de cours, attendant ses prochains élèves.

La journée passa plus vite que prévu. En un rien de temps elle était retournée dans son appartement où les elfes couraient déjà de partout. Une porte avait été rajoutée, à côté de celle de la bibliothèque. La pièce était plutôt petite, ronde comme toutes les autres et n'avait pas de fenêtre. Les seuls meubles étaient une commode, une ou deux étagères accrochées au mur, et un lit rond, plus petit que celui d'Hermione. Elle trouva la chambre très terne et pas très chaleureuse. Elle remercia les elfes qui avaient installé les meubles et les congédia. Elle retourna dans la nouvelle chambre. D'un coup de baguette elle fit le lit, ajouta une lampe sur la table de nuit et quelques livres sur les étagères. Elle fit apparaître 4 lanternes le long du mur. La pièce était à présent bien éclairée et ressemblait moins à une vieille cave. Satisfaite, elle referma la porte et entra dans la salle de bain. Elle avait besoin d'un bon bain chaud.

Elle remplit la baignoire, se déshabilla et plongea son corps dans l'eau fumante. Ses muscles se détendirent et elle se laissa aller entièrement sous l'eau. Que d'émotions aujourd'hui. Elle assumait pleinement sa nouvelle mission, mais se retrouver face à un ancien mangemort... elle ne savait pas si elle supporterait. La Guerre avait laissé quelques stigmates qui peinaient à se refermer. De plus, Malefoy avait été le premier à la traiter de sang-de-bourbe. La pire insulte qu'elle est jamais entendu.

Elle sortit de l'eau et se planta devant le miroir. Au souvenir de la Guerre une larme roula sur sa joue, puis une autre. Très vite d'autres larmes suivirent le mouvement, dévalant les courbes de son visage et allant s'écraser sur le rebord du lavabo. Elle attrapa sa brosse à cheveux et entreprit de dompter son épaisse chevelure malgré les larmes qui lui brouillaient la vue. La brosse restait accrochée dans ses cheveux qui refusaient de se laisser faire. Elle s'acharna, donnant de grands coup de brosse, et la colère montant un peu plus à chaque fois.

\- Saleté de tignasse ! S'écria la jeune femme. J'en ai plus qu'assez !

Dans un excès de rage elle s'arma de sa baguette et empoigna ses cheveux qu'elle coupa d'un coup sec. Elle observa la lourde tignasse dans sa main et la laissa tomber au sol. Elle continua son entreprise coupant une mèche après l'autre jusqu'à avoir découvert sa nuque, ses oreilles, son front. La coupe achevée, elle fixa son reflet dans la glace. Les cheveux courts... ça lui allait bien finalement. Son visage était affiné, son cou agrandi, et elle avait l'air plus mature. Moins enfantine. Elle avait coupé ses cheveux sur un coup de tête, un coup de colère mais bizarrement elle ne regrettait pas. Cela pouvait paraître idiot mais elle se sentait en quelque sorte libérée. Libérée du chagrin qui l'avait soudain terrassée.

Elle rassembla les restes de la fameuse tignasse et les jeta dans la cheminée. Elle les regarda s'embraser, comme hypnotisée par les flammes. Demain elle recevrait la responsabilité de s'occuper de Drago Malefoy. Elle devait se reposer pour être en pleine forme demain. Elle se leva et partit dans sa chambre.

Le lendemain elle se réveilla plus fatiguée que jamais. Elle avait passée une très mauvaise nuit, remplie de cauchemars, elle n'avait cessé de se réveiller en sursaut et trempée de sueur.

Elle regarda son réveil ? 7H30 ! Elle était très en retard, elle avait rendez-vous dans le bureau de McGonagall à 8h00 précise ! Elle sortit de son lit en titubant et courut jusqu'à la salle de bain. Elle se lava rapidement et repartit en courant dans sa chambre pour s'habiller.

Vêtue de sa cape bleue nuit et de sa robe noire elle s'élança dans le couloir pour arriver à l'heure dans le bureau de la directrice. Devant la porte, elle remit sa tenue en place, souffla un bon coup et entra. Mme McGonagall était assise en face de deux Aurors. Ils discutaient des modalités de l'accueil de Drago Malefoy. La directrice regarda Hermione et ouvrit de grands yeux ronds devant ses cheveux courts. Mais elle se reprit vite. Après tout, elle faisait ce qu'elle voulait de ses cheveux. Cela ne la concernait pas.

Faisant claquer ses talons sur les dalles de pierre, Hermione s'avança vers eux. Les deux hommes se levèrent pour la saluer. Ils étaient tous deux grands et musclés, habillés de noir, le regard dur et les cheveux impeccablement coiffés. Aucune mèche rebelle ne dépassait. Ils s'inclinèrent devant elle.

\- Madame, saluèrent-ils.

Elle leur adressa un signe de tête et se tourna vers McGonagall.

\- Je suis prête à prendre en charge Drago Malefoy, commença le jeune femme, mais il faut m'expliquer ce que je suis censée faire de lui.

\- Il devra vous suivre partout, répondit un des deux Aurors, il faut que vous ayez constamment un œil sur lui. Sa baguette lui a été rendue. Nous y avons placé un détecteur de magie noire. Il a interdiction de faire usage de cette magie mais si jamais il le faisait, nous serions immédiatement prévenus et il serait envoyé sans plus attendre à la prison d'Azkaban.

\- Et qu'est-ce qui me garantit que je ne risque pas ma vie ?

\- Rien, madame. Malheureusement nous ne pouvons garantir qu'il n'usera plus de magie noire. C'est pourquoi vous devez être consciente de ce à quoi vous vous engagez.

\- Je m'en doutais... ma question n'a servit qu'à confirmer ce que je pensait. Je sais très bien dans quoi je m'embarque, messieurs. J'ai donné ma parole et je ferais de mon mieux pour l'honorer.

\- Je n'en attendait pas moins de vous Miss Granger, sourit McGonagall. Je vais devoir vous laisser, le devoir m'appelle. Miss, Messieurs, je vous souhaite une bonne journée.

À peine les eut-elle remercié, elle sortit précipitamment, laissant Hermione seule avec les deux hommes.

\- Et où est M. Malefoy ? Demanda la jeune femme.

\- Nous allons le chercher madame.

Un Auror sortit du bureau et revint quelques minutes après accompagné d'un troisième Auror et du fameux mangemort.

Le Drago Malefoy qu'elle avait devant elle était bien différent de celui qu'elle avait connu jadis. Il était toujours aussi grand et mince mais ces cheveux avaient poussés. Une cascade de cheveux blonds (presque blancs) indisciplinés descendait jusqu'à ses épaules. Une barbe naissante tapissait ses joues et son menton. Il avait perdu son regard hautain et haineux mais ses yeux étaient plus sombres que jamais. Il portait une longue robe de sorcier noire et avait les mains menottées par un sort d'entrave.

Un des Aurors le libéra. Il lui rendit sa baguette, salua Hermione et ils quittèrent la pièce. Les trois hommes n'étant plus là, il ne restait que le mangemort et la jeune femme. Prenant sur elle, elle s'approcha de lui et lui tendit sa main. Il la serra, sans conviction, en guise de bonjour. Il leva ses yeux vers elle. Son regard était si froid et sombre... elle ressentit presque de la sympathie pour lui. Il esquissa un sourire triste.

\- Tu as changé Granger, marmonna-t-il.

\- Toi aussi... – elle se reprit et se racla la gorge – mais ne crois pas que j'ai de la pitié pour toi Malefoy, je n'ai pas eu le choix. Je n'ai pas pu refuser alors McGonagall me suppliait presque. Prends tes affaires, je vais te montrer ou tu vas dormir. Après je vais donner mes cours. Tu vas devoir me suivre et assister aux cours. Je pense que c'est une maigre punition par apport à ton crime. Allez ! Suis-moi.

Il prit un sac à bandoulière qui traînait un peu plus loin et la suivit à travers les longs couloirs sinueux de Poudlard jusqu'au tableau annonçant l'entrée de son appartement. Le panneau pivota et il se laissa guider vers sa chambre sans un mot.

\- Dépêches toi, dit froidement Hermione, je dois commencer mon cours dans à peine 15 minutes.


	4. Chapter 3

_bonjour! veuillez m'excuser pour ce retard,_

 _j'ai été vraiment très prise la semaine dernière..._

 _Au fait, merci pour tout vos commentaires! cela m'aide beaucoup^^_

 _je m'efforce de corriger toutes les petites erreurs que vous trouvez!_

 _bon, je ne vous embête pas plus,_

 _sur ce, bonne lecture!_

* * *

 **Chapitre 3**

vieilles rancœurs

Drago restait assit dans un coin de la salle, sur l'estrade, observant Hermione faire son cour. Il surprenait de temps à autre quelques élèves qui le fixaient, alors il les fusillait du regard, les faisant sursauter et baisser les yeux, livides et morts de peur. La nouvelle s'était vite répandue dans l'école. Poudlard abritait un mangemort et Mme Granger, le professeur de métamorphose, devait s'occuper de lui. Tout le monde semblait connaître la tragique histoire de la famille Malefoy, bras droit du Seigneur des Ténèbres. On chuchotait sur son passage alors qu'il suivait Hermione comme un petit chien. Cela faisait plus d'une semaine que cette situation durait et il en avait assez. Cependant, il préférait de loin devoir supporter Granger plutôt que d'être enfermé à Azkaban. Il se tenait donc tranquille même si intérieurement il bouillait. Il poussa un long soupir – un peu trop bruyant – qui attira l'attention d'Hermione.

Elle se tourna vers lui et lui lança un regard noir. Elle commença à le réprimander comme un gamin qui aurait bavardé pendant son cours, puis une idée lui vint à l'esprit. Il était là alors autant qu'il serve à quelque chose au lieu de se tourner les pouces à longueur de journée en baillant toute les cinq minutes.

\- Malefoy, dit-elle avec un sourire sarcastique sur le visage, mes sixième année ici présents sont en train d'étudier les métamorphoses humaines. Mais les pauvres n'ont que de la théorie à se mettre sous la dent. Et j'ai décider de les faire passer à la pratique aujourd'hui...

\- Tant mieux, répondit simplement le jeune homme.

\- … en s'entraînant sur toi.

\- Pardon ? Il en est hors de question.

\- Ce n'était pas une proposition. Tu n'as pas le choix, Malefoy. – puis, se tournant vers ses élèves – bien, qui veut se lancer ? Allez, n'ayez pas peur, il ne vous fera aucun mal.

Les élèves se regardèrent les uns les autres, attendant que l'un d'entre eux ait l'audace de se porter volontaire. Alors qu'Hermione pensait qu'elle allait devoir désigner quelqu'un elle-même (ce qu'elle n'appréciait pas particulièrement), une petite main se leva dans le fond de la salle. Tout le monde se tourna vers la petite silhouette cachée derrière ses livres qui levait la main, pas vraiment sûre d'elle.

\- Ah, Miss Donovan. Merci de vous porter volontaire. Veuillez vous approcher s'il vous plaît. Allez, venez Hannah.

La fille se leva. Elle était de Serdaigle et était petite et toute mince. Elle avait de longs cheveux noirs, raides, qui recouvraient une bonne partie de son dos. La couleur de ses yeux était aussi sombre que celle de ses cheveux. Sa peau de porcelaine contrastait furieusement avec la noirceur profonde de sa longue chevelure. Elle s'avança vers Hermione, la tête baissée, fixant résolument ses pieds qui dépassaient de sa robe de sorcier. Elle s'immobilisa vers la jeune femme et fixa le grand homme blond debout devant elle.

\- Sortez votre baguette je vous pris. À mon signal vous prononcerez l'une des formules que nous avons travaillé dernièrement, en l'accompagnant, bien évidemment, du mouvement approprié. Je vous laisse le choix du type de transformation que vous souhaitez effectuer sur cet homme. Je reste près de vous en cas de problème.

La jeune fille leva sa baguette et, la faisant tourner, elle prononça d'une voix aiguë une formule assez courte qui projeta un fin éclair en plein sur Malefoy. Pendant un instant rien ne bougea, rien ne changea. Puis, brisant ce silence de mort, un bruit étrange et gargouillant s'échappa du corps de Drago qui commença à se ratatiner. En une fraction de secondes il disparu. Enfin, presque. À sa place couinait à présent une petite souris blanche aux yeux d'acier et au museau remuant frénétiquement. Elle courait comme une folle, tournant en rond, complètement paniquée.

Tous les élèves fixaient à présent la jeune fille avec de grands yeux ébahis et la bouche ouverte. Elle avait réussi. C'était la première fois qu'ils s'exerçaient sur des humains mais elle avait réussi. Triomphante, la tête haute, et bien plus assurée, elle regagna sa place sous les félicitations d'Hermione. La jeune femme saisit la petite bête dont le cœur battait à tout rompre et la déposa sur son bureau en guise d'exemple. Elle n'avait pas l'intention de lui redonner sa forme originelle maintenant. Elle avait ressentit un plaisir malsain à le voir disparaître et se transformer en un vulgaire rongeur sans cervelle.

 _« Il est tout de même humain,_ avait sussuré une petite voix dans sa tête, _tu ne devrais pas jouer comme ça avec lui, l'humilier de cette façon... »_

Mais trop heureuse de s'être débarrassée de Malefoy pendant quelques instants, elle avait vite écarté ce semblant de culpabilité. Elle se sentait sereine sans son regard constamment posé sur elle. Elle avait l'impression d'être épiée, jugée, scannée par ses yeux gris et froids. Il n'était pas particulièrement bruyant ou gênant mais il envahissait son espace vital, projetant toute sa noirceur sur elle. Une ombre putride et froide tournait sans cesse autour du jeune homme, le torturant, lacérant sa conscience encore frêle et timide, l'enfonçant toujours plus dans les abîmes obscures et oppressants de son passé. Elle avait passé toute cette semaine à l'observer, à l'étudier, à disséquer chacune de ses paroles, chacun de ses gestes. Elle lui parlait durement, lui gueulait dessus à longueur de journée. Elle voulait le pousser à bout, voir ce qu'il cachait au plus profond de lui. Elle ne l'aimait pas, c'était une certitude. Mais en l'observant elle avait vu un peu plus loin que l'homme froid et sombre qu'il était devenu. Elle avait furtivement aperçu un petit garçon apeuré, recroquevillé sur lui même, à l'air misérable. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi mais elle voulait aider ce garçon. De toute façon elle devait s'occuper de lui alors pourquoi ne pas essayer de l'aider ?

« _Et le transformer en souris, tu appelles ça l'aider ? »_ Continua la petite voix dans sa tête.

 _« La ferme ! »._

Le cour se termina et les élèves sortirent tranquillement de la salle, saluant leur professeur en passant la porte. Une fois la classe vidée, elle savoura le silence qui s'offrait à elle. Elle s'assit sur un des bureaux proches des fenêtres et laissa les rayons du soleil réchauffer son visage. Il était 16h00 et sa journée était finie. Le week-end tombait bien. Elle avait décider de définitivement faire sortir Malefoy de ses gonds. Elle ne savait pas à quoi s'attendre. Que se passerait-il une fois que ses ténèbres seront ouverts ? Voudrait-il la tuer ? Au fond, tout cela lui importait peu, elle n'avait que faire du danger qu'elle courait en faisant ça. Une force qu'elle ne pouvait contrôlée la poussait à agir. La même force (ou folie?) qui l'avait incitée à suivre Harry et Ron dans tous leurs plans foireux, qui avait convaincu le Choixpeau de l'envoyer à Gryffondor et non à Serdaigle, où sa soif de connaissance aurait dû l'emmener. Elle se perdait dans ses pensées, se remémorant ses années au collège de Poudlard.

Elle sursauta quand deux mains douces se posèrent sur ses épaules. Elle se retourna vivement et vit Ron, sa chevelure flamboyante toujours aussi indisciplinée, un sourire insolent collé sur le visage. Il l'embrassa et la prit dans ses bras. Elle s'accrocha à sa chemise. Cela faisait trop longtemps qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu.

\- qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Demanda la jeune femme en s'écartant de lui.

\- Je voulais qu'on passe le week-end ensemble, qu'on se retrouve un peu tous les deux. Et puis... j'ai entendu des rumeurs. Tu sais, le bruit cours que Poudlard loge un mangemort. Et je n'ai pas eu de lettres depuis un petit moment alors je me suis inquiété. Je suis soulagé de voir que voir que tu vas bien. Et je n'ai pas croisé de mangemorts dans les couloirs. Ce ne sont sûrement que de simples rumeurs. Et ta nouvelle coupe te va très bien tu sais. J'aime beaucoup.

\- Merci... heu... tu sais à propos de cette « rumeur » sur un certain mangemort... je dois te dire quelque chose. En fait, il y a...

La souris blanche couina rageusement, furieuse qu'on l'ai oubliée. Elle commençait à ronger tout ce qui passait à portée de ses dents coupantes comme des rasoirs. Parchemins, plumes et livres faisait les frais de sa fureurs tandis qu'elle faisait tout pour attirer l'attention des deux sorciers. Interrompus, ils s'approchèrent du bureau, Ron décontenancé devant le comportement du rongeur, et Hermione un peu mal à l'aise. Elle l'avait complètement oubliée celui-là !

\- Ce dont je voulais te parler Ron, est devant toi.

\- Cette souris ?

\- Et bien... ce n'est pas vraiment une souris, répondit-elle en sortant sa baguette. S'il te plaît ne t'énerves pas...

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Hermione ?

 _\- Finite incantatem._

Le rongeur grandit, noircit, et reprit enfin forme humaine. Drago était furieux, il se sentait tellement diminué et humilié. Pour qui se prenait-elle ? Il la fusillait du regard, il voulait lui sauter à la gorge, lui faire payer cet affront. Il se plaça devant elle, la surplombant de toute sa hauteur, la menaçant de sa baguette, ses yeux lui hurlant sa frustration à en faire trembler les murs de pierre. Il voulait lui faire peur. À défaut de pouvoir lui faire quoi que soit, il voulait qu'elle tremble, qu'elle détourne les yeux, qu'elle s'écrase devant lui. Mais elle soutint son regard, indifférente à la baguette pointée vers sa gorge. Elle n'était pas effrayée du tout, au contraire. Elle riait. D'abord silencieusement, tentant tant bien que mal de se contrôler. Puis elle ne tint plus et perdit tout son sérieux. Elle éclata d'un rire franc et profond, comme si elle avait soudain eu une révélation. En fait, elle semblait se moquer d'elle-même. Elle riait maintenant à gorge déployée, sans retenue, sans se soucier de l'homme qui la menaçait il y avait tout juste quelques secondes. Drago ne savait plus quoi dire. Elle l'avait prit au dépourvu. Il s'était attendu à se qu'elle le menace également, qu'elle le neutralise, qu'elle le métamorphose une fois de plus en rongeur, ou alors qu'elle le gifle. Oui, il s'attendait à tout, sauf à ça. Son rire résonnait dans la pièce, rebondissant sur les murs, pour venir agresser ses oreilles de plus belle.

Se tenant les côtes, elle se tourna vers Ron toujours derrière elle. Son fou rire stoppa net. Le roux, qui avait au début été surprit, serrait les poings, les sourcils froncés et le visage rouge. La colère n'avait pas mit longtemps à l'envahir lorsqu'il avait reconnu Malefoy. Alors c'était donc vrai, il y avait bien un mangemort dans l'école. Cette sale fouine de Malefoy était là, en chaire et en os, alors qu'il le croyait à Azkaban, comme les autres. Après la guerre il avait disparu si rapidement qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps de lui dire clairement sa façon de penser. Et là il menaçait la femme qu'il aimait devant lui ? Il croyait rêver. Hermione lui pressa le bras pour tenter de le calmer. Elle essaya une explication mais il ne l'écoutait plus. Il s'approcha lentement du grand blond qui recula légèrement. Il grognait comme un chien enragé, les membres tremblants de colère. Ron empoigna le col de la veste de Drago et le plaqua violemment contre le mur. Il laissa sa rage s'emparer de lui, il ne chercha même pas à se retenir.

\- Comment ose-tu, Malefoy ? Comment ose-tu menacer Hermione ?! Hurla-t-il. Comment ose-tu seulement lui adresser la parole?! Tu devrais être en train de pourrir à Azkaban ! Tu n'es qu'un lâche ! Une salle fouine qui ne mérite pas de vivre ! Même l'enfer serait trop beau pour toi !

\- Ron calme toi ! Supplia Hermione.

Trop tard. Le roux frappa Drago en pleine mâchoire. Le blond vacilla, reprenant tant bien que mal ses esprits alors que la bête enragée se jetait à nouveau sur lui, le faisant tomber au sol. Les poings s'abattaient sur lui. Il était incapable de se défendre, il essaya de se dégager de l'emprise de Ron, mais au fur et à mesure que les coups pleuvaient sa vue se brouillait et ses forces le quittait. Il entendait vaguement Hermione hurler mais tout son esprit était accaparé par la douleur fulgurante qu'il ressentait au visage et qui se répandait dans tout son corps.

Ron voyait rouge. Il avait enfin l'occasion de se venger. Pas seulement de Malefoy. À ses yeux il représentait tous les mangemorts répugnants qui avaient prêté allégeance à Voldemort. En frappant ce lâche infecte il rendait justice à toutes les victimes, mortes sous les baguettes des mangemorts. Il se soulageait de la mort de Sirius Black, de Lupin et de sa femme, de celle de tous ses anciens camarades, et par dessus tout, de la mort de son grand frère Fred Weasley.

Hermione essayait tant bien que mal de faire revenir Ron à la raison. Elle savait qu'il allait mal réagir mais elle ne pensait pas qu'il lui sauterait dessus comme ça. Elle ne lui connaissait pas une telle violence. Et Malefoy qui se laissait faire... Pourquoi ne se défendait-il pas ? Aucun des deux hommes ne l'écoutait. Ron frappait, Drago encaissait. Alors elle leva sa baguette :

\- Désolée Ron... _pétrificus totalus !_

Il se raidit soudainement. Ses bras se tendirent le long de son corps et il tomba lourdement sur Drago qui se redressa comme il put. Il était encore légèrement sonné et son visage lui faisait un mal de chien ! Il observa le roux étendu sur le sol, dont les yeux lançaient des éclairs, à défaut de pouvoir bouger. Drago ne savait plus du tout quoi penser. Il aurait facilement pu riposter contre l'attaque de Ron... mais il ne l'avait pas fait. Pourquoi était-il resté immobile ? Il n'en savait rien. Son esprit avait fuit et son cerveau lui avait ordonné d'en faire autant. Pourtant son corps n'avait pas bougé. Il avait laisser le roux se défouler sur lui sans même esquisser un geste de défense ou de repli. Sa propre conduite le décontenançait. Il eut beau se creuser la cervelle, il ne trouva pas la moindre explication quant à sa réaction (ou son manque de réaction plus précisément). Il cessa de fixer Ron et reporta son regard sur Hermione. Elle ne semblait même pas furieuse. Elle avait juste l'air déçue et un peu perdue. On aurait dit qu'elle ne savait plus quoi penser. Cependant sa confusion ne dura pas longtemps. Drago vit un masque froid et dur recouvrir son visage. Elle se leva lentement, en le regardant toujours. Elle sembla soudain plus grande et plus imposante alors que lui se sentit rapetisser, faiblir.

\- Malefoy ! Je pensais que tu voulais réellement changé. Que tu regrettais d'être un mangemorts, d'être mesquin et violent. Mais tu m'as menacée. Non seulement dans tes paroles, mais aussi avec ta baguette. Tu sais ce que ça veut dire Malefoy ? Ça veut dire que si tu avais pu tu m'aurais attaquée. Tu ne m'aurais pas tuée, non, tu es bien trop lâche pour ça. Mais tu as réagit comme un mangemort Malefoy. Je n'en reviens pas. Je n'en reviens pas de m'être à ce point fourvoyée.

Il ne savait pas quoi répondre. Il se contenta de rester là à la regarder fixement, refoulant toute émotion, aussi froid que les murs de pierres qui les entouraient. Le silence s'installa, pesant et accusateur. Dans un bruissement de cape, la jeune femme se retourna vers Ron et lui fit promettre de ne pas retenter quoi que se soit avant de le libérer du maléfice qu'elle lui avait lancé.

Enfin libre de ses mouvements le roux toisa Hermione comme si elle l'avait trahit et fusilla Drago du regard, lui transmettant toute sa haine à son égard. Ses yeux ne trompaient pas, il aurait pu le tuer si Hermione ne l'avait pas arrêté à temps. Un léger rictus au coin de ses lèvres indiquait qu'il était cependant pleinement satisfait d'avoir ainsi défiguré cette sale fouine. Sa tension était peut-être redescendue mais il ne décolérait pas. On lui devait des explications. Hermione lui avait en quelque sorte menti, un genre de mensonge par omission. Elle n'avait pas répondu à ses deux dernières lettres (il en envoyait souvent) et n'avait pas daigné le mettre au courant de cette affaire qui était, à ses yeux, loin d'être anodine. Il s'agissait tout de même d'un mangemort ! Et en plus pas n'importe quel mangemort : Drago Malefoy, leur ennemi de toujours ! Et qui sais depuis combien de temps elle s'en occupait ? Était-elle au courant avant de revenir à Poudlard ? Si s'était le cas elle lui avait alors réellement menti, consciemment et intentionnellement.

\- Raconte moi tout Hermione, demanda le jeune homme. Depuis quand tu joues la babysitter de ce parasite ? Pourquoi ne m'as-tu rien dit ? Pourquoi m'avoir cacher une telle chose ?

\- C'est une longue histoire, répondit-elle. Mais pour faire court, normalement ce « parasite » comme tu dis devait être confié au professeur McGonagall mais elle n'avait pas le temps de le surveiller en plus de ses obligations de directrice. Elle m'a donc demandé, il y a une bonne semaine, de le prendre en charge.

\- Tu aurais pu refuser !

\- Non Ron. Elle m'a presque suppliée, je ne pouvais pas lui refuser quoi que se soit devant un tel regard. Ses yeux imploraient mon aide !

\- Alors pourquoi ne m'as-tu strictement rien dis ?

\- Parce que je savais pertinemment comment tu réagirais ! Je savais que tu allais refuser catégoriquement que je le garde ! Tu es tellement borné !

\- Vous pourriez éviter de parler de moi comme si j'étais un animal de compagnie, les coupa Drago.

\- La ferme Malefoy ! S'écrièrent-ils simultanément.

Drago se tut instantanément, les laissant dans leur dispute.

\- Bien sûr que je refuse, reprit Ron. C'est évident. Il est _dangereux_ Hermione ! C'est un _mangemort_! Qui te dis qu'il n'essaiera pas de te tuer à la moindre occasion ? Tu as vu comment il t'a menacée ? En plus tu as dis toi même il n'y a même pas cinq minutes que tu étais déçue et qu'il n'avait en fin de compte aucune envie de changer.

\- Oui je suis déçue Ron. Mais je ne baisse pas les bras pour autant. – se tournant vers Malefoy – Je te ferais changer, crois moi, de gré ou de force. – regardant à nouveau le roux – Je sais que tu n'as aucune confiance en lui, mais s'il te plaît ait confiance en moi.

\- Je ne sais pas Hermione... je...

\- S'il te plaît, implora-t-elle.

\- … d'accord ! Mais je veux que tu m'écrives aussi souvent que possible et je viendrais te voir tout les week-end.

Elle retrouva enfin le sourire. Elle ne comptais pas abandonner et Ron avait fini sa crise. Bien sûr, il n'acceptait pas du tout qu'elle cohabite avec Malefoy et il allait sûrement la fliquer, s'inquiéter pour rien, et se n'était pas la dernière crise. Mais cet équilibre (bien qu'instable) qui venait de se former lui laissait un peu de répit. Elle allait passer deux jours merveilleux avec Ron et elle pria pour que les deux énergumènes ne jouent pas la provocation tout au long du week-end.


	5. Chapter 4

_bonjour!_

 _excusez-moi pour avoir publier aussi tard..._

 _bonne lecture quand même!_

* * *

 **Chapitre 4**

la liste noire

Le week-end avait été bien étrange. Cohabiter avec Weasley n'avait pas été chose facile. Drago avait tout fait pour éviter les niaiseries répugnantes du couple, errant entre sa chambre et la bibliothèque, et les ignorant quand ils étaient dans les parages. Mais malgré sa farouche intention d'éviter les ennuis, il n'avait pu s'empêcher de provoquer le roux. Il faut dire que lui non plus ne s'était pas privé pour le rabaisser à tout bout de champ. Si Granger n'avait pas été présente ils se seraient sans nul doute entre-tués. La tension entre les deux hommes était si puissante qu'elle semblait presque palpable. On pouvait sentir le poids de leur haine juste en étant dans la même pièce qu'eux. Il détestait tellement Weasley que Granger ne lui paraissait plus si désagréable que ça, en fin de compte. Lorsqu'il sortait de sa chambre il se surprit même à plusieurs reprise à vouloir croiser la jeune femme, et non pas son abruti de copain. Il était si inintéressant et simple d'esprit ! Il ne comprenait pas comment elle pouvait bien pouvoir le supporter. Il n'aimait pas les voir ensemble, le ton mielleux et dégoulinant de stupidité qu'il employait quand il s'adressait à elle lui donnait la nausée. Chaque fois qu'il s'était retrouvé devant ce spectacle ignoble, il avait affiché une moue dégoûtée et hautaine avant de tourner les talons et de s'enfermer dans la bibliothèque, tentant de chasser de son esprit l'image des deux jeunes gens s'embrassant passionnément. À priori l'antipathie que cette belette de Weasley ressentait à son égard ne l'empêchait en rien de s'afficher ouvertement avec Granger, dans un comportement frôlant l'indécence, et toujours en sa présence. C'était une sorte de provocation. Drago ne doutait pas que le roux avait capté ses regards écœurés, et il en profitait pour lui pourrir la vie. Ce Weasley n'était vraiment qu'un crétin puéril. Il n'avait jamais vu pareil imbécile de toute sa vie, et Dieu sait qu'il en avait côtoyé des personnes étranges et manquant de neurones. Il faut dire que les échappés d'Azkaban étaient loin d'être les esprits les plus brillants du monde des sorciers. Les détraqueurs leur avaient retirer le peu d'intelligence qu'ils avaient, ils étaient tous complètement cinglés.

Après le départ de Ron, la tension ambiante avait disparue et la routine avait reprit son cour. Drago suivait Hermione partout où elle allait, il assistait à ses cours et y participait en tant que cobaye. Elle lui avait dit qu'elle le ferait changer, et se servir de lui comme essai pour ses élèves de sixième et septième année était sans doute un moyen de le pousser dans ses derniers retranchement. Il avait vu clair dans son jeu. Elle voulait l'obliger à s'ouvrir, afin de l'exorciser de ses vieux démons. Le jeune homme était cependant totalement opposé à cette démarche. Ses démons, il vivait avec depuis bien trop longtemps pour pouvoir s'en débarrasser. Il ne voulait tout simplement pas les éliminés, il avait besoin de les garder en mémoire. Alors il prenait toutes ses vaines tentatives avec légèreté, s'efforçant de laisser glisser sur son esprit les remarques acerbes qu'elle osait lui lancer. Une chose était sûre, il ne lui rendait pas la tâche facile. À agir avec une telle indifférence, il exaspérait la jeune femme. Il devait l'avouer, la mettre en rogne l'amusait grandement. C'était d'ailleurs la seule et unique occupation qu'il avait dans ce maudit château. Outre ses lectures (il avait déjà lu une bonne partie des livres de la bibliothèque personnelle de Granger), il n'avait strictement rien à faire. La vie ici était d'un ennui mortel.

Comme convenu, le roux revenait tous les week-ends à Poudlard, se lançant systématiquement dans le même rituel étrange : il examinait sa chère et tendre sous toutes les coutures, afin de découvrir une quelconque blessure potentiellement causée par Drago. Tout ce qu'il cherchait en réalité c'était une raison de plus de sauter à la gorge du jeune homme, du _mangemort_. Mais malheureusement pour lui, Drago ne touchait jamais Hermione. Il évitait même tout contact, comme si elle avait la lèpre. Son inspection terminée, Ron semblait parfois déçu de ne trouver aucune trace de coup ou d'une torture quelconque. N'aurait-il pas du se réjouir ? Cet homme était définitivement un idiot fini.

Comme convenu aussi, il envoyait des lettres à Hermione presque tous les jours. Au fil des semaines, cette situation ne semblait plus du tout amuser la brune. Lorsque qu'une énième lettre lui parvenait, elle ne souriait plus, elle soupirait et s'empressait de griffonner quelques mots sur un bout de parchemin qu'elle remettait de suite au hibou. Elle semblait à bout de nerfs et un rien la mettait hors d'elle.

Un matin de Novembre, la voix stridente de la jeune femme suintant de colère retentit dans l'appartement, réveillant Drago en sursaut. Pour une fois qu'il dormait bien, il avait fallu qu'elle gâche tout. Il se leva, enfila un pantalon et sortit de sa chambre, l'esprit toujours embrumé et l'air bougon.

\- ça t'ennuierait de faire moins de bruit Granger ? Y a des gens qui dorment ! Grogna-t-il.

\- Arrête de te plaindre, de toute façon tu allais bientôt devoir te réveiller, répondit-elle. Et puis comment veux-tu que reste calme devant _ça_!

Elle jeta un exemplaire de la _gazette du sorcier_ sur la petite table devant le canapé et entreprit de lire à voix haute un des articles d'une journaliste jusqu'ici inconnue.

\- « Dans le cours de la matinée d'hier, des informations très intéressantes et pour le moins inquiétantes concernant les sorciers accusés d'avoir pactisé avec celui-dont-on-ne-devait-pas-prononcer-le-nom, me sont parvenues du ministère de la magie. Tous les mangemorts ayant survécu à cette terrible et tragique guerre ont pu être retrouvés, jugés, et enfermés à vie à la prison d'Azkaban. Du moins, il ne s'agit ici que de la version officielle des choses. Ce dont le ministère à délibérément omit de vous faire part, c'est que ces criminels n'ont pas tous été envoyés en prison. Une rumeur selon laquelle le fils Malefoy serait un de ces privilégiés coure déjà depuis un petit moment et je suis aujourd'hui en mesure de vous la confirmer. De plus, il est bel et bien logé au château de Poudlard, sous la protection de Hermione Granger, et au milieu de nos enfants. Il est clair que le ministère a fait preuve d'un grand laxisme pour laisser des sorciers usant de magie noire en totale liberté. Les dossiers de chacun d'entre eux sont tellement bien cachés qu'il m'a été extrêmement difficile de réunir toutes ces informations. Je me suis alors posée une question : pourquoi se donner tant de peine à dissimuler cette affaire ? Nous pouvons aisément en déduire que le ministre de la magie lui-même n'est pas certain de la réussite, et de la légitimité de cette décision, prise, je vous le rappelle, dans le dos de la communauté sorcière. Il cherche ainsi à se décharger de toute responsabilité si jamais un _accident_ se produisait. Le ministre m'a déclarée ne vouloir faire aucun commentaire concernant cette affaire. Ce silence est bien plus évocateur que n'importe quel discours. C'est un élément de plus qui prouve que ce que j'avance ne sont pas uniquement des racontars, mais des faits avérés. Et j'estime que vous, citoyens sorciers, vous avez le droit d'être tenus au courant des agissements des hauts fonctionnaires en qui vous aviez placer toute votre confiance.

Voici donc les premiers noms d'une liste qui, j'en suis certaine, n'en finira pas de s'agrandir :

 _Narcissa Malefoy, Killinbore, Irlande._

 _Drago Malefoy, collège Poudlard._

 _Audric Grubbell, île Gigha, Écosse._

\- Je ne vois pas pourquoi cet article te choque autant.

\- Mais c'est pourtant évident non ? Tout ce qu'elle va réussir à créer c'est un vent de panique et de mécontentement ! Tout le monde va voir le ministère comme un ennemi maintenant !

\- Tu dramatises un peu là... Je ne pense pas que les gens iraient jusqu'à détester le ministère, ce n'est tout de même pas la première fois qu'il cache des choses à la population, des choses qui finissent toujours par être publiées dans la _gazette du sorcier_ d'ailleurs. Leur réaction dépendra sûrement des noms présents dans la liste.

\- Toi tu sais qui fait parti de ce programme de réinsertion ou pas ?

\- Pas vraiment. Les noms que j'ai entendu lors des procès ne me disaient rien, pour la plupart. Il s'agit de sorciers qui agissaient dans l'ombre, des espions ou bien des hébergeurs. Beaucoup d'entre eux n'ont d'ailleurs pas été marqués, ils n'étaient sans doute pas assez proches du Sei... heu... de Voldemort pour « mériter » la Marque. Ils sont qualifiés de mangemorts tout simplement car ils ont soutenu et aidé Voldemort. Quant à ceux qui portent la Marque, je suppose qu'ils se trouvent dans le même cas que moi : quelqu'un a témoigné en leur faveur. Et d'après ce que j'ai entendu il y a aussi la descendance de certains mangemorts, je sais que Zabini, Nott et Goyle en font parti.

\- Je peux te poser une question ? Demanda timidement la jeune femme.

\- Vas-y, tu as l'air motivée pour m'interroger.

\- Comment est-ce que Voldemort apposait sa Marque sur vous ?

\- Tu es bien curieuse Granger, répliqua le blond, visiblement mal à l'aise.

\- C'est juste que... ce n'est pas une information qu'on trouve dans les livres...

\- La Marque apparaît grâce à un puissant sortilège de magie noire. Il suffit d'apposer la baguette magique là où tu veux que la Marque apparaisse. C'est vraiment douloureux. La Marque s'insère sous ta peau, comme un filet de lave en fusion qui parcours tes veines. Elle s'enracine dans ta chair, pollue ton corps et empoisonne ton sang... pour l'éternité. C'est une marque définitive, même si son créateur meurt on en est jamais vraiment débarrassé.

La jeune femme hocha la tête, pensive. Drago se leva du canapé et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Il était déjà bien tard et si il voulait être à l'heure il fallait qu'il prenne sa douche sans plus tarder. Alors qu'il allait franchir le seuil de la porte, Hermione l'interpella une nouvelle fois.

\- Malefoy, dit-elle, c'est la première fois qu'on se parle sans que cela ne finisse en dispute.

Le jeune homme se tourna vers elle. Elle avait raison, aucun d'eux n'avait haussé la voix, aucun d'eux n'avait usé de ton sarcastique, moqueur ou blessant. Ils avaient eu une discussion normale, courte, mais normale. Elle souriait. Elle était fière d'elle comme si elle avait accompli une tâche périlleuse.

\- Je n'ai fait que répondre à tes questions.

Il secoua la tête et s'enferma dans la salle de bain. Il ouvrit les robinets d'eau et s'assit au bord de la baignoire. Ils avaient passé toute leur enfance à se disputer et se taper dessus, c'était devenu une sorte de routine pour eux, une habitude. Passer un peu de temps avec cette femme sans crier et sans se lancer des regards noirs était pour le moins... étrange.

Pratiquement toute l'école avait pu lire l'article de la gazette et les chuchotements et regards en coin qu'on lui lançait redoublèrent. Comme il s'y attendait, l'école était vidée de certains élèves dont les parents n'acceptaient guère la présence constante d'un mangemort aux côtés de leur précieuse progéniture. Même si la grande majorité avaient confiance en Hermione et lui confiaient leurs enfants les yeux fermés, il restait un petit groupe persuadé que Drago était une sorte de second Voldemort. Foutaises. Il lui fut extrêmement difficile de se l'avouer mais il était loin d'être un assez bon sorcier pour égaler celui que jadis il appelait _maître_. Et ceux qui pensaient le contraire n'avait sans doute pas plus de cervelle qu'un vulgaire troll. Il fallait être vraiment naïf et piètre observateur pour oser clamer qu'il possédait une telle puissance. De plus, la magie noire faisait des ravages, autant psychologiques que physiques. Il avait à maintes reprises eu l'occasion de côtoyer les cicatrices de cette magie. Voldemort lui-même, par exemple, avait obtenu son physique si _particulier_ (répugnant) de la pratique intensive de magie noire. Elle avait pourri son âme jusqu'à se refléter sur son propre corps. Un peu comme la légende grecque de médusa. Drago tenait bien trop à son joli visage pour devenir pareil laideron le teint blafard et verdâtre, les yeux rouges prêt à exploser... l'absence de nez. Il tressaillit, cet être abominable lui faisait encore froid dans le dos. Comment la nature avait-elle pu accepter quelque chose comme Voldemort en son sein ? Au fond, peut-être n'avait-elle pas eu le choix. Peut-être Voldemort s'était-il imposé à la Nature comme il s'est imposé aux sorciers, et aux Hommes en général. Oui, c'était forcément ça. Aux yeux du jeune homme la Nature était trop Belle pour tolérer une telle immondice, un pur produit de magie noire.

Avait-il lui aussi contraint la Nature à l'accepter ? En se tenant auprès de Voldemort il s'était assuré une place dans le monde, mais à quel prix ? Les sorciers le rejetaient, les moldus le dévisageaient, même les animaux l'évitaient. Le monde ne voulait plus de lui. Du moins, c'est le sentiment qu'il avait. Seules ses querelles avec Granger et son crétin de petit-ami lui rappelaient qu'il était encore vivant.

Il sortit de ses pensées. Il allait beaucoup trop loin dans sa réflexion. Il fallait qu'il s'arrête maintenant s'il ne voulait pas s'enfermer dans des songes étranges et sans aucun sens. Il allait finir par avoir des idées suicidaires. Décidément, même son inconscient ne voulait plus de lui.

Il leva la tête. La nuit était déjà tombée, il n'avait vu la journée passer. En face de lui la jeune femme brune vidait avidement son assiette lui n'avait pas touché à la sienne. Ses réflexions lui avaient coupé l'appétit. Il observa alors Granger. Après tout, vu qu'il ne mangeait pas il n'avait que ça à faire.

Ses cheveux n'avaient toujours pas repoussés, ou du moins, elle ne les laissaient pas faire. Elle les coupait régulièrement, à en juger par la quantité de cheveux bruns qu'il retrouvait chaque mois dans la poubelle. Sa coiffure légèrement ébouriffée adoucissait les traits de son visage et la rendait moins sérieuse et pète-sec. Et adieu ces cheveux rêches et frisés qui auraient sûrement avalé quiconque aurait eu l'audace de mettre la main dedans. Ses mains semblaient fines mais douées d'une grande force et ses ongles étaient longs et parfaitement entretenus. La peau de son visage paraissait nette et claire, sans aucune imperfection. Ses cils formaient une rangée noire et dense autour de ses yeux. Elle prenait visiblement soin d'elle, soin de son apparence. Elle était totalement différente de la jeune et insupportable madame je-sais-tout qu'il avait connu quand il était élève à Poudlard.

La jeune femme posa sa fourchette et leva son regard vers Drago.

\- Tu ne manges pas ? Demanda-t-elle.

\- Je n'ai pas vraiment faim.

\- Tu devrais, sinon tu vas nous faire une crise d'hypoglycémie et je te préviens que je ne te donnerais rien à manger. Tu n'aura qu'à t'en prendre à toi même.

\- Granger s'inquiéterait-elle pour moi ? C'est trop gentil, répondit le jeune homme tout sourire.

\- Ne te méprend pas, je ne m'inquiète pas pour toi. À vrai dire, je n'ai que faire de ta santé. Je veux juste que tu évites de me causer du souci.

\- C'est bien ce que je disais, tu t'inquiètes.

\- Arrête de dire n'importe quoi Malefoy ! Pourquoi je me soucierais de toi d'abord ? Et puis arrête de me fixer !

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que c'est... dérangeant.

\- Je t'intimide ?

\- Combien de fois il va falloir que je te répète que je n'ai pas peur de toi Malefoy ?

\- Alors qu'entends-tu par « dérangeant » ?

\- C'est dérangeant c'est tout. Et puis, si tu ne sais pas ce que ce mot signifie alors va t'acheter un dictionnaire !

La brune se leva brusquement, visiblement irritée. Elle lâcha un « bonne nuit » dur et glacial avant de tourner les talons, les poings serrés, et de s'enfermer dans chambre en claquant la porte. Drago sourit, il avait encore réussi à l'énerver. C'était presque trop facile. Il va falloir qu'elle augmente la difficulté, il ne voulait absolument pas se lasser de son passe temps préféré.


End file.
